Behind Closed Door
by PopPrincess9500
Summary: We don't always realize what happens behind closed doors. Whys are not always answered without knowing what is behind closed doors. We do not need to know what goes on behind the closed doors of this blue eyed beauty. Niley bitterness. Jonas tension.


Behind Closed Doors

"Everyone has an untold story hidden behind closed doors, try to understand that people are not always as they first seem."

I knew I shouldn't of let them in, at least not into the living room. My sister and brother-in-law were going to kill me when they became aware of my mistake. I watched as tears fill two pair of blue-gray eyes, and three pair of brown eyes. But the pain in those two pairs of blue-gray eyes were unbearable. I wish I had the power to bring happiness to them, even if I had to give up my life. The story that had just been shared by the ex couple was heartbreaking to anyone. Maybe I should start from the beginning, from the moment I opened the door and let the cat out of the bag.

* * *

I ran to the door as I heard my sister trying to settle my newborn niece. Once I opened the door, I froze in place. Drama was moments away and I was the only one who could stop it. "Nick, hey what are you doing here?" I asked in a nervous tone. He chuckled and looked at the dark haired girl next to him, "We came to meet my niece." I starred at the couple, who I knew was not loved by anyone in this family. "Right, umm... Well I guess you should come in." I stepped aside and took a deep breathe. Nick looked at me strangely. "Katie are you okay?" I nodded my head, and sighed before I looked up at him, "Look Kevin and Dani have some guest over, and I don't think you would like to see them." He gave my a confused look before speaking, "What is going on, Katie? What guest are you talking about?" I sighed and motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen. I stopped in the door way and turned to face them. "Stay here ok? Don't make a sound or Kevin is going to kill me." I wait for them to nodded and walked into the living room.

I sat next to my sister who turned to look at me. "Who was at the door, Katie?" she asked in a soft voice. "Oh it was Eric, he came to drop off some books I forgot in my dorm." She nodded and turned to Kevin. "Kev, why don't you go and get some ice tea, and the pie Katie brought this morning?" My eyes widen, "NO! I'll go get it, you stay here and talk with your guests." I walked out the living room and into the kitchen, only to face an emotionless face Nick. I smiled sympathy, "I told you it would unpleasant for you." I mumbled quietly, as I gathered the ice tea and pie onto a tray.

"Here you go. Hope you like the pie, I spent three whole hours trying to get it right." The blonde beauty laughed and smiled, "I feel you, cooking is not my thing." The dirty blonde male chuckled, "Finally you admit it." She rolled her eyes and softly punched him in the arm. I laughed, "Okay I'm gonna go study before Mike decides to come over to annoy me." I walked into the kitchen and took a seat on a kitchen stool. Nick turned to me and whispered, "What are they doing here?" I looked at him for a few moments, and as I was about to respond a laugh interrupted me.

"Oh my, look at how cute you are. I feel so bad for your daddy, he's going to have to chase all them boys away!" Three other adults joined in, "Please, he is probably gonna keep her in a golden cage. Everyone can see and admire her, but no one can touch her. Liam, he is gonna be like Chris with India!" She giggled. Dani laughed, "If she is anything like her Uncle Joe, I'll be having boys over constantly." Kevin groaned, "That is why I don't won't let him babysit ever! Plus they hardly ever come by." I could see Dani rub his shoulder comforting him, "It's okay Kev, they will come around." The blonde beauty sighed, "Look Kev, I know maybe your brothers aren't acting as the should, but they still love you. And they love Alena even more. She's the first Jonas girl, and she holds a special part in their hearts. Just like Aiden always will."

You had to be an idiot to not notice the emotion tension that was cast down upon the two couples. "I'm sorry Miley, I'm over here going on and on, on what pricks my brothers are being, that I never realized what you two dealt with yesterday." The couple smiled softly, yet the pain was clear in their eyes, "It's okay Kev, besides Aiden in happy and your not. We should focus on you, not our baby boy." I saw the shock enter Nick's body, and I couldn't help but shed a tear. I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"It was good. We went to his grave in the morning, and then paid a visit to an orphan home. It was nice, and the weather was exactly how it was on the day he was born." Miley spoke in a soft voice that sounded like it was about to break with another word. Liam pull her to his side, and smiled weakly at the couple in front of him. "It's funny how they were only born a few days apart. They would have been the best of friends." He looked at Alena Rose and smiled. "Can I hold her?" Dani smiled, "Of course, she is your goddaughter." I saw how Nick tensed as he heard the announcement. We watched as Liam took the little girl in his arms, and smiled down at her.

"She's beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He gushed over her, and Miley watched on while taking pictures. "Have you put her in the crib we sent you?" Dani nodded, "Of course, it's in her nursery, it fits in with the Snow White theme. By the way the blue birds are gorgeous." Miley agreed, "It took a while to find the right designer, but we did it. He was also the one who we intended to hire for Aiden's nursery." Kevin smiled softly, "What did you guys do with all his stuff?" Miley sighed softly, "We still have it some of it. Like his first shoes we bought him, and the teddy bear you guys sent him. But we found this couple in Nashville that need everything, so we gave it away." Kevin nodded, "That was nice of you." Liam nodded as well, "So when are we gonna christened this little princess?" Miley nodded, "We need at least a two month notice. We should make it garden themed! We could even get butterflies, for the ceremony!" Dani gushed over the idea, while Kevin eyes got wide. "Okay, hold on. First of all butterflies?! Are you two crazy? Second, I don't think we should spend so much money. I need a stable job, and at the moment I don't have one." Miley rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Kev, do you really think we would make you two pay? We're her godparents, therefore all expenses are on us! But you reminded me of what we needed to talk to you about."

Kevin looked at Miley and Liam confused, "Oh yeah! We should probably talk about it now, we only have one hour until we have to meet with our wedding planner." At that point Nick lost all the color from his face, I sighed I should of never let them in. I should of never let them in behind closed doors. "Well, we know that since you guys took...a break from the band, you don't have any big projects. So we were thinking that you and Dani could help us start the A.R foundation. It's gonna be fosters homes for orphans. We want to start it in Nashville, were our son was born, and then create on here in New Jersey, where our goddaughter was born. The last one would be in LA where we can visit when were home." Miley nodded, "We know that Alena is still young, but we would help you out with her. Plus you don't have to do it all alone. Most of my family is gonna be taking some part in it. We just want you and Danielle to be our co-owners." Danielle looked at Kevin with begging eye, "Oh Kevin, this is perfect! Alena will be able to travel, without being harassed by the press. It will be on big, long family vacation." Kevin smiled and nodded, "Of course, but one question? What does A.R stand for? Aiden Ray or Alena Rose?" Miley smiled, "Both actually. We came up with it as soon as you told us that our little princess would have the same initials as our baby boy."

A cry filled the room, and Liam panicked, "Babe, she's crying!" Miley laughed and took Alena into here arms, "Now now princess, you scared the big kangaroo! But it's okay, we all like to do that once in awhile." Alena stopped her crying for a moment before starting again. "Well why don't we put you to sleep?" Miley mumbled as she stood up and walked over to the white piano by the window. A beautiful lullaby erupted throughout the room. Liam sighed, "She composed that the first day he was gone. She kept hearing a cry throughout the night, so she would get up and play until it stopped." Danielle sighed, "Does she still do it?" Liam shook his head, "Rarely, last night she couldn't stop it, so she had to play. Thankfully it worked. She misses him, we both do. I know we never even got to hear his cry, but it's still there. He was our first born, our first true love." Kevin nodded, "Yeah, it's crazy how much they change your life. It's like suddenly, it's not gravity keeping you on earth, but that child that had your blood in them." Liam nodded, "He would have been the first Hemsworth grandson. All my brothers have daughters." Dani looked away, but we could see the tears in here eyes from all the way in here.

"There you go butterfly, sweet dreams." Miley said as she stopped and leaned down to kiss her goddaughter's forehead. Dani took her into her arms, "Thanks Mi. She's sound asleep now." Liam stood up and took place next to Miley. He looked up and caught sight of Nick and me. We watched as he tensed up and glared at Nick. "Liam, what's wrong? Babe why are you so tense?" Kevin was the first to look in our direction, and soon Danielle followed. "What are they doing here?" She spoke in a cold tone. Mark my words, but my sister has never spoken to anyone in that tone. Nick stepped out of the kitchen, and Olivia followed like a lost puppy. Miley turned to look at Nick, and pulled on her poker face.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Nicholas?" Kevin spoke in a hard voice. "Well I came to meet my niece, but apparently I'm not wanted here!" Kevin rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen Nick. We love that fact that you came here to see Alena, but don't act like your the hurt one here." Nick chuckled humorlessly, "Sure as long as the happy couple is fine, screw the rest of us huh?" Miley rolled her eyes, "No need to point fingers Nicholas! Your not the most innocent person in this room either." Nick turned to look at her, and spoke quietly, "Why didn't you tell me? I could of helped you deal with it. I'm your best friend Miles, I thought you told me everything." Miley shook her head, "No Nick, you were my best friend but that was before I was a..." Nick sighed, "Before you were a mom right?" Miley nodded, "Yeah, before I realized that you weren't healthy for me. Before you broke my trust in you by singing that stupid song. I just couldn't risk my son being put in the spotlight." Nick shook her head, and looked at her hurt, "Do you really think that I would do that to you Miley?" Miley shook her head, "I know that you wouldn't even think twice. I know you Nick once your out to get revenge, nothing can stop you. I'm sorry but my son was not going to be another of your victims."

Nick stopped and looked at her with such sadness that you would think he was dying. "Your her best friend now Nicholas, not mine. Demi made that clear the other day. I'm sure we will see each other often, now that Alena is here. But we are acquaintances, not friends." Nick nodded, "Okay, but why are you hiding him? Why are you hiding your relationship?" Miley smiled, "I'm not hiding him, or us. I'm protecting him from the public. He deserves to live peacefully, and so do we. It won't be long before I end my career, and focus on my family." Nick looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?" Miley looked at him, "Sometimes the strongest women are the one who loved beyond all faults, cry behind closed doors, and fight battles that no one knows about. I don't want to live in the public eye for the rest of my life. I plan to leave in a year or two." Nick nodded and watched as Miley and Liam walked out the door and into the rest of their lives. A life they would live together, but they would do it behind closed doors.


End file.
